Abandoning Promiscuity
by cherryblozzomz
Summary: Deidara Iwa, the Playboy is moving in Konoha.Bored with sluts back his home, he seeks a new target at Konoha, target? Haruno Sakura.Too bad, she isn't your typical girl, so what's Deidara gonna do? Pretend to be GAY to get closer to her.Can Deidara do it?


**A/N:** Hey guys it's me again here! ~XD

I'm starting this new story, I don't now why, but for some reason I can't sleep last night, because something tells me that I must write this story….. I must be nearing insanity step by step... (Jokes LOL!)

And now, the pairing for this pair would be….. **DEIXSAKU**!

Title of the story: Abandoning Promiscuity

Summary: Deidara Iwa, the Notorious Playboy is moving in Konoha. Bored with the sluts back his home, he seeks a new target at Konoha, the target? Haruno Sakura. Too bad, she isn't your typical girl, so what's Deidara gonna do? Pretend to be GAY to get closer to Haruno Sakura. Can Deidara take up this challenge that will forever change his life?

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or the characters used in the story here, well of course I own the plot though.

.

.

_**Abandoning Promiscuity**_

.

.

It's the last day of school everything is at peace and-

Crash!

"Bitch! You know he was mine-"

Thud!

"You fucking slut how dare you call him yours?" screamed a red-headed girl at the blue haired senior. It seems that Cat Fights ensues here today at Iwagakure University's Cafeteria, and it's all because of Deidara Iwa.

Someone steps in between the two girls to stop them from hurting each other and to retain peace within the student body, and of course that person is the ever popular Student Council President, whom is also a girl.

Sighing, she steps in between them and says "Girl's please control yourselves! What the hell are you two fighting about?" asked by the concerned President. She clearly getting enough of this, she already received some reports from few students that there have been many "issues" that brings all the girls to get into this kind of _mishaps_.

"Well this fucking bitch says that Deidara-kun is going out with her, when I'm clearly whom Dei-kun's going out with!" whined the red-headed girl. You can see that she is clearly snarling at the Blue-haired senior, she was really fuming with anger.

"What? Deidei told me that I'm the only one that he loves so why would he go out with a liar like you?" retorted the senior. "I know perfectly well that I'm his one and only and why would he-"she was cutted off short by the President, and she clearly did not like what she heard from the own lips of the president herself…..

"You fucking bitches! I'm the one who's dating Deidara!" shouted the president unaware that the other girls by hearing range heard this from her. Of course anything with the word Deidara in a sentence caught the attention of every girl in the school.

The president couldn't believe it, these girls are claiming to be going out with her Deidara. "Wait! What are you saying I'm the one that is dating Deidara!" exclaimed by a girl who happened to have heard the statement of the president earlier.

"Hey! I'm the one who's dating Deidara!" shouted another girl from the next table "I'm clearly the one who is Deidara's one and only, you know!"

Then all of the sudden the cafeteria doors opened and entered Ms. Mei Terumī the principal, she wanted to see what the commotion was. She is the most feared woman in the school, everybody is afraid of her even though she's considered to be a really beautiful woman with her big breasts and hourglass figure, she's very respected by all of the students.

'_Ugh what is the matter with these brats now?_' she thought to herself

'_Because of this commotion I can't spend time with Deidara-chan, he's leaving tonight for Konoha. I ought to give him a little farewell present… hmmm, better stop this commotion right now_'

She once again looked at the commotion, the sight was so ridiculous.

Girl's are tearing each others clothes off and shouting biting marks one after another, until one shouted….

"I'M THE ONE AND ONLY ONE WHO IS WORTHY TO DATE DEIDARA, YOU'RE ALL JUST FUCKING DESPERATE BITCHES THAT DO NOT DESERVE MY DEI-KUN! HA SO TAKE THAT- "a black stiletto heel came flying onto her hitting her on the head and knocking her on the process and the girl, I mean woman who is responsible in throwing the shoe is no other than the Principal herself.

The whole cafeteria is silent and directed their gaze towards the Principal with wide eyes, they hadn't seen that coming until she shouted…

"What the hell you pathetic brat? I'm the one who only deserves Deidara-chan! ME! ME! ME! Only Me! You stupid brats, I'll wring your necks!" the principal shouted with all her might staggering it with hate at the girls in the cafeteria. She gave them her scariest glare, but unfortunately…..

"ATTACK THE OLD BITCH!"

Ah never mind….. these girls attacked the principal like animals in the amazon forest.

….Oh, how the almighty have fallen.

* * *

Whistling to himself, Deidara walked down to the empty hallway with his bag slunged over his shoulder. He still can't believe that he was moving to Konoha.

'_Hmmmm, at least I get to meet fresh and new girls there, yeah_' he thought to himself

He walked in the cafeteria but no one seems to notice him enter. He wondered why, until he followed the direction of the stares of amusement from the other students in the cafeteria, which is the major catfight that is ensuing in the center of the room.

He took a small drawing pad, of course he was also an artist a pretty good one too. Anyway, as he took out the small drawing pad he opened it by the last page and stared at the list of the girls he's been with this school to make sure they are all involved in the fight.

Taking out a red marker he crossed out each name of the girl he sees in the fight. '_This is totally awesome, un_' he smirked to himself

**Hot-Shot List**

Ayame (She's hot yeah)

Hana (She's the top student in our batch)

Miyabi (She's a part-time model)

Akane (She's the home-coming queen)

Jane (She the American-exchange student)

Kin (She's the richest girl in school)

Ami (She's the head Cheer Leader)

Hyacinth (She's my HOT student tutor)

Kumi (She's the Student Council President)

Miu (She's the Editor-in-chief of the school newspaper)

Miyu Takashi (She's my History Teacher)  
Mizuki (She's the Ms. Iwagakure 2010)  
Moe (She's the new student this year)  
Momoko (She's just a one week fling, un)  
Nana (Had just one night stand with her last night)

Aoi (She's the teacher's Assistant)  
Asuka (She's the Mayor's daughter)  
Aya (She's my neighbor)  
Ayaka (She is only hot girl in the swimming team)

Then the list goes on and on, and until…..

Cafeteria Lady (just flirt with her and use my charm she gives me free food, yeah)

Mei Terumi (Of course the one and only principal, yeah un!)

'_And that finishes the list_' he thought to himself. He once again took a look over the commotion that he caused.

"Chaos, panic, and disorder. My work here is done." He said to himself while smirking. He can't wait to go to Konoha, he had a feeling that something will definitely change his life there, he don't know whether it is good or bad.

Closing his sketchpad and putting it back in his bag, he started walking towards to exit the cafeteria. As he reached the school's main gate, he saw the driver opening the door of his limo for him to enter, when the driver closed the door of his car he looked at the school one last time by the window of his car.

'_Goodbye Iwagakure, and hello Konoha!_'

* * *

….

Blinking her eyes open, Haruno Sakura had just emerged from her beauty sleep. Getting up to do her Morning Practice Routine, she got up from her bed and started walking towards her bathroom.

As usual, she opened the shower after bathing she started brushing her teeth then she applied the morning beauty cream in her face. Stepping out of the bathroom she dried her hair and started putting on her uniform, not forgetting her scarf that marks the symbol of Konoha High.

Entering her bathroom, she started applying make up on her face. Putting a light pink blush at her cheeks, applying light black eyeliner under her eyes, then dabbing on some strawberry lipgloss on her lips, she's ready to go.

'_Sigh, it's the last day of school_' Sakura thought to herself

'**Hell yeah! It's the last day of school, it's summer baby! A chance to meet hot guys at the beach, we can finally some delicious piece of-**' Inner Sakura exclaimed but cut off short by the Outer Sakura

'_Idiot, you know that I'm not interested in that, men are just another word for pests_' the real Sakura retorted at Inner Sakura

'**Hey! I am you, so basically, you're calling yourself an idiot! HA!' **Inner Sakura thought smartly

'_Yeah, like whatever, I'm gonna deal with you later_' Sakura said to Inner as she pushed her back into her mind.

'**Hey wait! I-' **

"Finally, peace…" Sakura thought out loud, unaware that a certain blond knuckle head idiot heard her. "What peace Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, Naruto, it's nothing to worry about, just talking to myself, ahahahaha" replied Sakura to Naruto. '_Shit, I got lost in my thoughts…again.' _

"Forehead-Girl! Over here!"

A familiar soprano voice laced with excitement caught her attention. Of course, the owner of that voice is not other than-

"Ino-pig! How dare you call me that?" Sakura shouted back at Ino, she was clearly annoyed when Ino called her that. But even though, they still are the best of friends, I mean, come on! They practically knew each other since they were in those Pamper Diapers!

Sakura and Naruto slowly made their way to Ino. _'Stupid pig….' _Sakura muttered

While Sakura is making her way to Ino, she could see the heated stares given to her by the male population in the school, some even have their girlfriends on their laps and arms, heck even the janitor in their school is giving her a heated stare too. '_Uggghhhh, pathetic men' _she thought to herself

Sakura also never missed the stares of envy, jealousy and awe of the girls there. _'Ha, envy me you pathetic bitches' Inner Sakura stated. _She passed by a group of freshmen girls, who stared in awe at her, and then next she passed through a group of sophomores and juniors (some are in the same class with her) stare at her and glared at her it was so obvious that they were jealous of her. And finally the Senior Girls who looked at her with envy, but they concealed it, afraid to show a sophomore soon to be junior, that they were envying her.

Ino pretended a wolf whistle, "Wow, forehead girl, didn't know you were such a bitch magnet" she stated at Sakura with laughter dancing in her eyes. She clearly knew that Sakura didn't like to be called by that, and she knew that Sakura knew all along that she also don't want to be called pig either.

"Oh, just shut up Ino-pig" Sakura retorted back at Ino while fumbling with her pink Parker pen. She still couldn't believe that this day is the last day of sophomore year. Thinking about made her heart skip a beat.

"Oi, quit staring in space, you look like a gawking idiot, my _darling_ little sister" a husky yet melodic voice broke out her thoughts. The owner of the said voice is no other than her older brother, Sasori.

Sasori looked deep at Sakura's emerald orbs, he clearly knew what she was thinking. They have been so close together ever since their parents went to work at Japan. He gave off a sigh, he was so sure that her little sister is thinking about the new boys that will be enrolled in their school for the next school year. Besides Ino, he was the only person who knew her heartbreaking experience with a boy she used to love so much. 'I swear that one day, I'm gonna kill that damned brat' he thought to himself.

Sasori gave her a smirk "Cheer up Saku, you never know what might kami bring you this year".

"Hopefully, she might graduate from being an A-cup!" Ino smirked while laughing mentally at herself for making that joke. She can see clearly the longing eyes of Sakura, and that eyes are telling herself that she needs to come out of her closed shell. _'Longing for somebody to love'_

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN PIG!"

* * *

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
_

Deidara started stripping his clothes, while shaking his butt. He was going for a shower, and then the song suddenly started playing from his ipod. At once, he forgot about taking a shower and started dancing.

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

He then started doing the disco dance 70's style, unbeknownst to him, one of the female servants is watching him with her mouth agape open and slight trail of blood running down her nose from staring at his hard and sculpted body.

"De-dei-deidara-sama!" the maid suddenly said while snapped out from her fantasies and coming to her senses. It was clearly shown that she is embarrassed being caught ogling at her master. "I'm so sorry!" she said while bowing her head low, and then when she got up and turn to leave the room…

"Gee, that's a nice set of legs, what time do they open?" Deidara whistled, eyeing the maids, long legs. The maid slowly turned and the embarrassed look was erased from her face.

"Just about right now," the maid said with a low, sultry and seductive voice. 'I'm not gonna let this opportunity pass!' the maid told herself.

Deidara let out a huge smirk "Would you mind offering me your services right now?"

'_Score'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he blinded with the bright light of the sun, he turned to look at the female beside him also awake, lust was clearly evident in her eyes begging him to give him more.

"Dei-kun~" the female whined at him. The sex last night was fantastic but, she was just like all the other girls, only wanting him for his looks, money, body etc. He was tired of it, all the people around him bore him to no end.

"You're fired" his tone was cold and harsh

The maid looked at him with widened eyes, she hadn't expected this, "Dei-kun?"

"Get out" came out his reply, the maid slowly made her way out of the bed exposing her whole female being to him, attempting to make him change his mind but the sight of her made Deidara feel more disgusted. "Didn't you get what I just said?" he bellowed out to her.

The maid was nearly in tears, "Dei! Please don't do this! I have loved you for a long time ever since I started working here!" she begged him "Don't do this to me Dei!"

Deidara reached out a phone and called the guards to take away this woman "Take this woman out of my sight immediately!" he shouted at the phone, and all out once, the guards came and took the woman away.

"Deidara-sama please don't do this to me!" wailed the woman, but Deidara paid no heed of attention at her.

Getting out of his king-sized bed and slowly running his fingers into his hair, he said to himself…

"I knew she wasn't a virgin!"

* * *

Sakura sprayed her perfume on herself, she was about to go eat ice-cream at Häagen-Dazs, with the girls. She and the other girls are actually going out to plan Ino's revenge on her ex-boyfriend. _**'Can't wait to kick a man's sorry ass! CHA!'**_ Inner Sakura shouted.

Giving herself a final look over, she grabbed the keys of her Mercedes-Benz SLR her precious baby, given to her by her father as his gift to her for organizing his birthday party 2 months ago. She locked the door of her house and proceeded to get in her car and drive.

15 minutes later she arrived at the Häagen-Dazs, then getting out of the car, she goes straightly at the store and sitting down at one of the chairs to wait for her friends.

"Hey honey, is this seat taken?" she heard a low and husky voice that broke her thoughts. Turning around to look for the source of the voice and found a girl/boy about her age with a blonde hair and clear blue eyes '_She looks a lot like Ino' _

"Err, yeah. I'm just waiting for my friends were supposed to meet here" Sakura said with an apologetic tone. This girl/boy is giving her creeps, she is sure that it was lust evident in her eyes when she was looking at her, it creeped her out.

The girl/boy looked at her once again and letting out a smirk, "Sorry to disturb you hun, I think it is my cue to leave because your friends just arrived". Then girl/boy walked away from her not even bothering to glance at her back once.

"Weird, that girl is wearing clothes for men" Sakura said to no one in particular.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it took me a long time to finish this! I would be glad to know your feedbacks, and please Review!

What do you think I should pay more attention to? My other story or this one?

Since school is coming I'm stressing out! Bummer… please review to help me to motivate to continue this story!

Xoxo,

cherryblossomz


End file.
